Summer Romance
by Sapphire Shinto
Summary: Kagome now have a cousin living with her. Will she be able to help Kagome in her life? or will she make a big disaster? R


Chapter 1: Misomi's Arrival

Kagome-What do you mean she's coming TODAY? 'I really want to see Inuyasha'

Shini-Well her train schedule changed. So she's coming today in the afternoon. I'm sure your precious Inuyasha can wait a little longer. *Grinned* Right…?

Kagome-*Blushed* I suppose. 'I really didn't see Omi for a really long time.'

Grandpa-And maybe you can bring her to the feudal age Japan with you. She always liked adventures. Besides it's a good way to get her mind off of her parents tragedies.

IN THE AFTERNOON

Kagome-Hi Omi, I missed you so much, are you ok? You know since after what happened? *Looked sad for Omi but happy that her cousin is now living with them.*

Misomi-*smile* I've been better

Fx. Misomi held her luggage toward Kagome. Kagome raised her eyebrow. She looked at the huge bags then at Misomi.

Kagome-Are you serious? Cause I love you and all but not enough to be your maid.

Misomi-Fine I was just playing anyway. I'll gat that cute guy to carry it for me.

Fx. Misomi then pushed out her chest and walked over to her victim and enforced her plan. 

Kagome- It's gonna be funny if that guy is foolish enough t actually fall for…

Fx. Then Misomi walked back with the young man carrying her luggage. And she had a look of victory in her face.

Misomi-Kagome meet Hikuro and Hikuro meet my younger cousin Kagome.

Hikuro-Hi.

Fx. Kagome stuttered her return hello still in shock that she pulled it off. When they got home Hikuro put down Misomi's bags and then Misomi thanked him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hikuro then felt brave enough to ask Misomi for her number, but she rejected it at the same second he asked.

Kagome-How did you do that? You just walked up to a complete stranger?

Misomi-How did I do that as in flirt or as in talking to a stranger? *smiled*

Kagome-*blushed* Flirt *silently*

Misomi- *laughed* Kagome sometimes you're such a kid. All you do is make the think you're interested in him by giving him hints of how good you look by sticking you chest out or drop something if you're wearing an open shirt and pick it up by bending down slowly so he can check your cleavage more. It usually works.

Kagome-You do this all the time?! *stunned at her cousin's sluttiness just to get her way*

Misomi-No! You only do that if you're a slut. What I do is usually smile at them a lot and lick my lips a lot, or you can flip your hair back, talking in a sexy voice also does the job. Also you can compliment them on their looks or what they have with them.

Kagome-should I write this down? * said in a low voice* Must be embarrassing. If they turned you down.

Misomi-Never happened.

Kagome-what if you like the guy?

Misomi-Like the guy? *oh my gosh* My little cousin has a crush. Who is it Is he cute? What's his name? How old is he? How long did you like…..

Kagome-Damn! Breathe girl! Breathe!

Fx. All of a sudden Kagome's little brother ran in her room and crashed on her.

Sota-Hi! bye!

Fx. Kagome helped Omi settle into her room. Then they both went to sleep. The next morning Kagome was looking outside enjoying the summer breeze. Then she began to pack her things in her huge backpack such as extra clothing, her hair supplies, bathing suit, towel, ramen, and candy. Then Kagome decides to wake up her cousin and see if she wants to go to the feudal age Japan with her. She thought that Misomi would since she likes adventures that much. But then she'll have to explain everything.

Kagome-Omi, wake up/

Fx. Omi stretched out and hear a thump, she opened her eyes and saw Kagome in the floor with a vein popping out if her forehead and giving it company is a bump.

Omi-Oops sorry Kagome. I didn't see you there.

Kagome-*Brushed herself off* Never mind that, I woke you up to see if you want to come with me to feudal age Japan. It's technically here but in the past.

Misomi-Like how much in the past? 50 years?

Kagome-*smiling* Try 500 years

Fx. Kagome is now telling Misomi everything about her life in the past 2 years.

Misomi-You'll have to wait cause now I need to pack up.

FX. Kagome saw Misomi take out a ninja suit that was black as night and red as blood.

Kagome- Omi do you really think you should take make up to that time period?

Misomi-Kagome I don't go anywhere without my make up especially since there will be real cute fighters.

Kagome-The only men or male that's there are ugly monsters that want to have you for dinner, or if you are lucky you'll see a cute demon in their human forms but most likely he'll be evil so there goes you're chance.

Misomi- Aren't there anyone else?

Kagome O yea a perverted monk who you should look out for, you'll meet him later.

Misomi-*disappointed look* but you'll be more attractive with make up on then without. Talking about make up you need a makeover.

Kagome- I'll pretend I didn't hear you. As long as you carry it. Cause we'll do a lot of walking.

Misomi- *smiled happily* ok

Kagome- Ya done? We're already a day late.

Misomi- coming! *yelled*

FX. They are the shrine's dry well.

Kagome- I know it's a bit late but you have to have a high spiritual power in order to pass through the well.

Misomi- You're more than a little late.

Kagome- It slipped my mind.

Misomi- Well there is only one way to find out.


End file.
